Pieces of Me
by My Little Mogar
Summary: When Bella left Forks to save Edward in Volterra, She was only seconds from saving him. But instead, Edward was killed for revealing himself to the Humans, Bella included. Now she has 2 options: become a vampire or become their next meal. NO MORE UPDATE FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

I wasn't whole

I wasn't even half there

But I had a few pieces.

They were mangled

And ragged

But they were there

And if Jacob could make my scraps

Feel like a whole heart

Then maybe I could

My scraps could create a miracle

They could help him

Make him more whole

If he had to put up with me

Then maybe

Just maybe

I could help

Give him all the little pieces

The Pieces of me

And make him whole

It's not like I needed

My forever didn't need Happiness

But his did

All these pieces of me

Belonged to him

And I didn't want to remember

Didn't want to forget either

Maybe this will be my repentance

Healing him

I hope he understands.


	2. Volterra

I considered my life normal. I had normal parents that I got along with. I did well in school, but wasn't an over achiever. I didn't stick out. I loved blending in with the crowd. I wasn't ugly, or considered gorgeous. I was an average girl. Well, at least, until I met Edward.

He took me into his world; a world that was beyond what anyone could ever imagine. He was perfect and beyond normal. Yet he made me feel just as perfect. And for that, I loved him.

I loved him and his world and what he was. But he didn't feel the same way. For months, I tried to hold onto the last shred of his world that I had left. But that world called for me to return. So I answered.

But I answered too late.

"Edward! No!"

Inches. Only inches from saving him.

I heard the sickly snap filled the air.

I saw his neck was crack, tilting to an odd angle.

I saw three dark figures. One had Edward, still and paler than ever, thrown over his shoulder.

That's when I realized, and when I remembered, "_You don't irritate them… Not unless you want to die…"_

The Volturi.

"Felix, bring the human. It seems she knew the Cullen boy."

The tall one nodded and taking me into the darkness with them.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Nothing. I thought I would react normally. Feel something. But nothing came. I felt the same as I had when I had first left for forks. I felt _normal, _which was strange.

"Now, what have you brought us?"

I lifted my gaze from the marble floor to the face of an unnaturally perfect man.

"I take it, this is Edwards pet?"

The way he spoke, like the idea astounded him, sent a chill down my spine.

"We believe so, master."

"I wonder…"

He turned to me, eyes eager and wide.

"Isabella… we meet at last. Why have you come to our wonderful city? It seems that young Edward had believed you to be dead, and here you stand."

That stung my numb body. Confirmation that it was my fault. All my fault.

"To stop him." I said, low and broken, "I'm not worth dying for."

"Hmm… Well it seems I am at a loss Isabella. I have seen every one of your Edwards thoughts. I know all that you know… and all you can do."

My heart froze, "Are you going to kill me?"

Here it was, the feeling I was looking for. Hope. Hope that I would pay for not saving him. But this was wrong. Where was the grief, the sorrow, the guilt?

"I could… but that would be wasteful. Terribly wasteful. There is another option."

"What other-"

Wait. There it was. The offer. Given for no reason, only minutes after arriving. After being denied so long, here it was, with no strings attached.

"Oh. Of course. Then… I accept."

Aro's red eyes widened as he smiled, before disappearing entirely. His eyes turned to the large oak doors.

That's when I heard it.

"Bella! Don't!"

Crashing through the door came Alice.

"Alice!"

"What are you doing? Why didn't you… How could you have let him…You were supposed to save him!"

The pain suddenly filled my body, drowning me. "I tried. Inches…inches away." I cried.

"So this is your going to atone for that" She said scathingly, "By joining his murderers." She spat her last words.

Her words stung my mangled heart. I had I been normal, I would be in an ocean of tears by now.

"Yes," I sobbed," That way, I can spend the rest of my time trying to earn your families forgiveness."

Alice glared hatefully at me," I'll never forgive you."

"Then leave. What's stopping you?" I threw back.

"Nothing."

She disappeared, too fast for me to even hear.

"Felix." Aro called out.

The Vampire who had borough me here appeared. His grey cloak was gone, only to reveal a solid black suit. With no hood to hide his features, I could see his chestnut curls that hung to his ears. Longer than Emmet's, but shorter than Jasper's

"Yes Master?"

His voice was deep, but somehow light.

"Isabella will be yours to turn and to train. She'll reside in your quarters during her first year. Turn her tonight, so she may be awake by the time Heidi returns."

"Of course, my Master." He bower, low and formal.

I turned to leave with the strange Vampire.

"I look forward to seeing what you become Isabella."


End file.
